1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a swivel lever which can be locked in a trough in a swiveled in position and which comprises a locking device which is accommodated in the swivel lever and which can be unlocked by way of an access opening in the swivel lever, which access opening can be made inaccessible by means of a cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A swivel lever of the type mentioned above is already known, for example, from DE 10 2004 013 369 A1. Reference is had in particular to FIGS. 5A to 5C. It has turned out that the installed locking cylinder is frequently damaged as a result of vandalism, e.g., by spraying in an instant glue or tampering with the cylinder in some other manner.